Secret of the Mask
by Whale Shark 7
Summary: After learning who the Seventh Toa is, Jaller discovers yet another mystery: the origin of his own mask. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Secret of the Mask

Part I (of III)

Author's Note: I borrowed some of the dialogue and scenes from the _Bionicle: Mask of Light_ movie/book. When I used scenes from the book/movie, I used most of the same quotes, but I phrased the action in my own words. I also got some background information from Answers. com. Merry Christmas!

A blast of dark energy shot at Takua. The Matoran was paralyzed with fear, unable to escape as the Fear-Rahkshi moved in on its prey.

Jaller looked back over his shoulder. There was no second thinking or hesitation as he leaped forward, wrapping his arms and legs around the Rahkshi's staff.

The Matoran barely heard his friend call his name as he hung as though lifeless from the staff, his energy taken from him. Then, the Rahkshi threw him off of it, preparing to counter the attacks of the oncoming Toa.

Takua rushed toward the fallen Matoran, dropping the mask that had fallen into his life against his will. He cradled the Captain of the Guard in his arms, fighting the grief that threatened to overtake him.

"I'm supposed to make the sacrifice!" Takua cried, watching his friend's life slipping away. He shakily held Jaller's hand in his own, fearing that his friend would not heed his protest and be all right again.

"No," Jaller replied with a feeble smile, "the duty was mine." Gathering what strength he could, he picked up the mask that he had so long carried. The mask had been entrusted into his care to deliver it to its master, whose identity Jaller now was keenly aware of.

"You know…" Jaller breathed weakly, "…who you are."

Takua's heart fell at the thought of having such a weighty responsibility without the most stable person in his life to lean on.

Jaller then repeated back the words that Takua had said in jest with so much more meaning now than Takua had ever intended them to have…

"You were always different."

Everything went dark…

And then light again.

Jaller found himself flying through what looked like a tunnel. On the tunnel's bright walls showed pictures of people and events from his life, which all seemed to almost blend together as he quickly passed by. As he flew, he heard voices that he recognized.

"_You owe me a rematch on the kolhii field…"_

"_Trust in the mask. Let it be your guide…"_

"_You're a natural, brave firespitter…"_

"_I'm…" _

"_Running away and leaving me!"_

At this last one, Jaller felt a pang of sorrow in his heart.

"_You know who you are…"_

Much to his surprise, Jaller suddenly found himself standing in a bright white place. He looked around him slowly, allowing his thoughts to register. The last thing he remembered was that he had been talking to his friend Takua and then, all of a sudden, he was here.

Jaller gasped as he noticed a tall figure approaching him.

The figure wore a golden mask, which startled Jaller. He had only seen one other golden mask before besides his own, which was the Mask of Light. Jaller also noticed that the being was about the same height and build as Tahu.

"Uh…" Jaller stumbled as he tried to find his words, "Are you a…Toa?"

"Yes," the Toa said.

This surprised Jaller even more. "I never knew that there were other Toa besides the ones on Mata Nui. Are you a Fire Toa?" he asked, noticing that most of the Toa's body, besides his mask, was red.

"Yes," the Toa said with a chuckle. With a grin, he continued, "And I know who you are, Jaller, Captain of the Guard and Herald of the Seventh Toa." The Toa said the last part with a voice filled with respect that Jaller immediately felt that he didn't deserve.

"Not exactly…" Jaller said, feeling awkward at contradicting a Toa.

"No," the stranger corrected gently, "you were the true Herald. It was your duty to help your friend find the Seventh Toa within himself, and then to deliver the mask to him when he was ready to take it." The Toa bent down on one knee, and put a hand on the Matoran's shoulder.

In a lower, solemn voice, the Toa said, "That was a brave thing you did, saving your friend."

"Thank you," Jaller said, his eyes lowered. He then gazed up into the Toa's eyes, and felt a strange sense of familiarity about this Toa. He searched into the back of his mind, trying to think of who this stranger could possibly be.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jaller said, "but I'm trying to figure out who you are. You seem so familiar… The only Matoran that I knew of that died was Lhii." The Toa lifted his hand off of Jaller's shoulder.

Assuming that this stranger had no idea who Lhii was, the Captain of the Guard explained, "Turaga Vakama once told me about a Matoran named Lhii who was the best lava surfer the island had ever known – next to Toa Tahu, that is," he added with pride. Then, more somberly, he continued, "However, one day he died in a lava surfing accident. Turaga Vakama told me that Lhii had been a member of my clan... Do you happen to know him?"

The Matoran gazed up to find the Toa standing with his arms crossed and smiling broadly.

"Why, yes, of course I know him."

Jaller waited in great earnest, desirous to find the person whom he had always wanted to meet. "Well?" he asked excitedly. "Where is he?"

"He's right here." Chuckling at Jaller's look of confusion, he said, "He's me."

Jaller's jaw almost fell to the floor. "Y-You're Lhii!" he exclaimed in awe.

Still smiling, the Toa replied, "Well, not exactly… My name is Lhikan."

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last story. I enjoy getting feedback from readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of the Mask

Part II (of III)

Author's Note: I made up the first scene in this chapter. This chapter is the longest of the three, so sit back and enjoy the ride!

Takanuva never knew before what a dangerous sport kolhii could be. He had once thought that playing kolhii with Tahu after the Fire Toa had had a fight with Gali was living dangerously, but that didn't hold a light stone to this.

Energy balls of light and darkness whirled through the air, demolishing pillars almost as fast as Takanuva could jump from them.

The newest ball – now a ball of darkness – sat in Makuta's scoop. The owner of the Mask of Shadows threw his head back and laughed as Takanuva hardened his gaze.

"What do you think, Toa of Light," Makuta began with a dark chuckle, "that I hang your mask over there?" He pointed to a portion of the hideous black wall. "It will make a _lovely_ wall decoration."

"Come on!" Takanuva shouted, knowing all too well that Makuta was trying to make the Toa fearful. Fear had persuaded the Toa to leave his friend and had kept him from escaping the Rahkshi, which had cost him his dear friend's life.

Knowing that many more lives depended on the outcome of this deadly kolhii match, the Toa of Light rose his staff in a defensive stance physically against Makuta and mentally against the fear.

"Never again," Takanuva promised himself.

He jumped away just as the pillar he had been standing on fragmented and exploded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Toa…Lhikan…!" Jaller breathed in wonder. Then, his brow furrowed. "Wait just a minute – Toa don't die in surfing accidents!"

Lhikan laughed heartily, much to Jaller's chagrin. Quickly, the Toa realized this and continued gravely, "You're right, Jaller. I didn't die in a surfing accident..."

"Then," Jaller spoke sadly as he lowered his head, "Turaga Vakama…_lied _to me…" Jaller had always respected his village's Turaga and looked to him for wisdom, guidance and protection. He had never thought ill of Vakama before, and at this shocking revelation, he could feel his heart begin to sink with the realization that perhaps he had been wrong to have had so much faith in the Turaga...

Lhikan frowned. "No, Jaller. Vakama was not trying to be dishonest with you... He was just trying to protect you and the other Matoran."

"Yeah?" Jaller's voice hinted at skepticism. "From what?"

Lhikan could have easily answered this question, for he had watched all of the events following his death unfold from above, but thought it would be wiser not to. It was his friend, Vakama, who would have to be the one to decide if that secret should be shared or not.

Since arriving on Mata Nui, Vakama and the other village elders had kept the Matoran's past a secret to protect them from the pain of losing their true home as well as their memory of it.

Keeping that secret meant even not telling the Matoran about Lhikan.

Of course, Vakama found a way around this through the invention of a story about a Matoran named Lhii.

"It is not for me to say," Lhikan said as he set his hand on Jaller's shoulder, "but I will tell you this – Vakama would not do anything to hurt you. I know that for a fact."

"Really?" Jaller asked, gazing up into the Toa's eyes. Already, the Toa had earned his trust, as well as restored his trust in his village elder.

"Really," Lhikan assured him.

There was a brief pause. "Are you of my clan?" Jaller asked curiously.

The Toa grinned. "No, not exactly…but Vakama wanted you to know that you and I have something very special in common."

"Really?" Jaller asked hesitantly, wondering what he could possibly have in common with a Toa. "What is it?"

Lhikan touched his mask with both of his hands. "Did you ever realize that our masks look alike?"

"Yes," Jaller said, "I noticed that when I first got here. Are they…?" he began to ask, pointing at Lhikan's mask. Then his hand went limp as he began to realize the truth.

"…The same?" Lhikan finished for him. "Yes," he said with a fervent nod, "they are both one and the same." After a moment, he continued, "You wear my Kanohi Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding." Smiling grimly, he added, "That's why you were able to withstand that Rahkshi's attack for so long, and still have enough strength afterwards to bid your friend farewell."

After a pause, Lhikan added with a wink, "It probably doesn't do you harm in kolhii either."

Jaller was at a loss for words. His mouth hung open as he tried to organize his thoughts. _I…have a mask of a…a Toa? Impossi–_

He backed away from the Toa, shocked. He began to put all of the pieces together – the likeness of the two masks, his prowess at being a goalie in kolhii, his ability to withstand the Rahkshi attack…

It was true…

Jaller touched his mask as belief slowly dawned on him, casting away the shadow of mystery. This mask had belonged to a Toa.

Jaller looked up at Lhikan. "Then…" he began slowly, touching two fingers together thoughtfully, "does that mean that…"

"Yes?" Lhikan asked.

"…I have the same mask powers as you do?" With questioning eyes, the Matoran gazed up at the Toa that did not seem so different from himself anymore.

Lhikan smiled. "I believe so."

Lhikan looked up, and then returned his gaze to the stunned Matoran. Then, more solemnly, he continued, "We don't have much time left. But before you go, can you do me a favor?"

Confused, yet attentive, Jaller asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Tell Vakama that I'm proud of him. Will you do that?"

"Yes," Jaller said, though he did not understand. With a thankful nod of his head, Lhikan began leading Jaller away.

"Where are we going?" Jaller asked, looking ahead at a bright light.

"You're going back."

"Back?" Jaller asked, dumbfounded. "Really?" All at once, he was excited to return to his friends, but yet sad because of the new friend and the peace that he was leaving behind.

Knowing his thoughts, Lhikan said, "Someday, you and I and all those who you love will dwell here. But for now, your work is not yet finished. You must go," he said, gesturing ahead.

"Thank you, Toa Lhikan," Jaller said with a bow. "I look forward to that day," he added with a smile.

Lhikan smiled after the Matoran as he made his way back into the realm of the living.

Jaller now knew first-hand that death was not the end, that it was only another step in life. With that great assurance, he walked towards the light.

With great speed, he flew back through the tunnel that would return him to his beloved island home. He wondered what would await him when he returned.

Then, with an eerie feeing, he remembered the words of his friend just before he had departed the mortal realm:

"_I'm_ supposed to make the sacrifice…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jaller opened his eyes to find a large golden hand hovering over him that then recoiled as he began to stir. It had seemed as though a bright light had emitted from the hand and then faded. He groaned, feeling energy course through his body again as though he had awakened from a night's sleep.

Almost immediately, he felt a gentle hand pull him up to his feet. A sweet familiar voice said his name, and recognizing the voice's owner, embraced her. He felt so happy to be reunited with Hahli and…

_Where's Takua?_ Jaller thought. He whirled around, searching for his friend, and saw…

Jaller wasn't sure what he saw. It looked like what he had heard that Makuta looked like, but there was something that seemed very familiar about it…

Hahli pulled him by his hand, and he felt his feet running away as the creature shuddered under the weight of a gate.

"My duty…" it said, its voice shaky, "…is done."

The gate came down.

Suddenly, Jaller realized what had seemed so familiar about the creature…

Its mask!

Jaller stopped and whirled around, feeling as though time was slowing as he did so. "Get out of there!" he called back.

There was a flash of light, and then a mask flew across the floor.

Jaller gasped, grasping what had just happened. His friend, for whom he had died, had just sacrificed himself for…

Jaller could not finish the thought. He gazed up at the Turaga of his village, hoping that the leader could say or do something…

Turaga Vakama picked up the Mask of Light, and gently guided the heartbroken Captain of the Guard deeper into the tunnel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Takanuva felt like he was riding his Ussanui motorcycle again. However, he noticed that the vehicle that he had named after his pet Ussal crab was nowhere in sight. Instead, he found himself flying vehicle-less through a tunnel that didn't seem to lead to Makuta's lair...

Images passed by him on all sides, all of which were familiar to the Toa.

"_Even I get lucky sometimes,"_ he heard himself say.

"_Not luck. It's what you _do_ that makes you a hero..."_

"_What about _your _story?" _

"_I don't have a story..."_

"_He seeks, I follow. He's the Herald. I'm just his biographer…"_

"Huh?" the very confused Toa said. "What's going on?"

Almost as though in answer, a bright light ahead of him grew even brighter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Takanuva stood in a white place, shaking his head. Gazing at a tall figure with a golden mask, he asked, "Where am I?"

As Takanuva approached, the being said, "Hello."

When Takanuva stood before the stranger, he turned the Toa around and nudged him forward with a chuckle.

"Goodbye," he said.

Utterly confused, Takanuva returned again to the realm of the living.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret of the Mask

Part III (of III)

Though Jaller hardly sensed it, he felt himself being led to a circle on the floor.

"Duty," Vakama said, which was the first of his words that Jaller actually heard. His mind had been whirling so much that he hadn't heard what the Turaga had said before that.

Vakama stopped a moment, then with a wise gleam in his eyes, set the mask on the floor over another circle.

"Destiny!"

All of a sudden, Takua appeared! Jaller was ecstatic. But then, Takua transformed into someone else…

A Toa!

When the light had dissipated, the Toa immediately approached the Matoran and rubbed his friend's head affectionately. Jaller grinned and elbowed the Toa in the leg.

"Kolhii-head!" Jaller said. "You could've been Makuta bones!"

"Could've been, but I'm not!" the Toa retorted.

_Yeah_, Jaller chuckled mentally, _same old Takua!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Following the battle with Makuta, Takua becoming a Toa, and both Jaller and Takanuva dying and coming back to life, Vakama invited the two friends and Hahli to his living quarters to tell them tales of the past.

As he and his friends were seating themselves comfortably on the floor, Jaller suddenly remembered what Toa Lhikan had asked him to do.

"Turaga Vakama," Jaller began slowly, "remember when I…erm…died?"

Vakama's back had been turned to the Matoran as he was preparing the stones he was going to use for telling his stories. Swiftly, the Turaga turned around.

"Why, yes…of course."

"Well, while I was in heaven," he said, "I met someone – someone you knew…"

"Yes?" the Turaga eagerly asked, urging the Matoran to continue.

"I met Toa Lhikan."

As the Turaga's mask beamed with joy, Takanuva and Hahli raised their brows.

"And what did he say?" Turaga Vakama asked.

Jaller smiled up at his wise leader, whom he deeply respected. He thought it would have been absurd if he, a Matoran, would say what he was about to say to the Turaga, but Jaller knew that he was only delivering a message for a friend. He could not understand why the Turaga would need to be told this, but Jaller had promised that he would.

"He is proud of you."

The Turaga's reaction touched the Matoran. Turaga Vakama smiled broadly, his mask alight with joy. Setting a hand on Jaller's shoulder, he said, "Thank you for delivering that message." Jaller smiled in return.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Takanuva said. "Was he that guy who sent me back?"

"Yeah," Jaller replied. "You didn't think we were going to let you off the hook _that_ easily, did you?"

Everyone laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Though Makuta was gone, there were still many foes to threaten the safety of the Matoran of Mata Nui. One day, as Jaller and Takanuva were traveling back to their home of Ta-Koro through Le-Wahi, one such enemy – a Muaka Cat – stopped them in the road.

"Get out of the way!" Takanuva cried to his friend, brandishing his kolhii staff.

The rahi jumped at the Toa, but then fell backwards! It looked as though it had tried to jump through a rock wall and fell back.

Takanuva gasped as he stared after the fleeing Muaka Cat.

Jaller had intercepted the rahi's attack!

"Hey," Jaller chuckled as his friend stared at him in disbelief, "you didn't think that I'd let you have _all_ the fun, did you?"

"You're just full of surprises, my friend," Takanuva said with a smile after a pause. "_Now_, you're going to tell me how you did that, right?"

Jaller laughed, jumping onto Pewku's back. "Nuh-uh," he said, holding up his pointing finger. "It's a secret!"

"Oh, c'mon," Takanuva said as the three of them strode off into the sunset, "I share _everything_ with you!"

"Yeah," Jaller agreed with a look of amusement in his eyes, "including your responsibilities!" Only too well did he remember the whole fiasco about which of their job it was to take the Mask of Light.

"Did not," Takanuva countered with a knowing smile.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Author's Note: Well, that's the story. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I really enjoy getting feedback from readers. You've all been so nice. I'm currently working on a story about the Toa Metru, so I hope you'll read that one as well. See you until then!


End file.
